Hearing Voices
by Laevatainn
Summary: Lorsque le Prédateur est contrarié dans sa fierté, il faut s'attendre aux conséquences de sa revanche... (OS slash, beware !)


◊ Pairing : Randy Orton/Sheamus

◊ Rating : T

◊ Context : RAW 12/05/12, lors du 'Brogue Kick Incident'.

◊ Warning : légère présence de _lime_.

◊ Notes : ça sort tout droit de deux nuits de réflexions douteuses et obsédantes ! (à la suite d'un défi de pairing imposé lancé à l'arrache dans un élan de folie). Soyez indulgent(e)s !

◊ Disclaimers : théoriquement, aucun personnage de la WWE m'appartient, toutefois, leur présence dans mon cerveau de timbrée, ça, m'appartient totalement.

* * *

Le Prédateur avait beau relire avec rage la moindre ligne du script : rien n'indiquait que ce _Brogue Kick_ accidentel doive arriver. Et même si cela ne restait qu'un accident, la _storyline_ en serait de ce fait grandement changée. Lui qui comptait affronter son partenaire du soir seul à seul pour le titre, il y aurait fort à parier qu'un _Fatal 4 Way_ avec Del Rio et Jericho vienne gâcher cette perspective alléchante. Frappant avec énervement sur la table, Randall plaça sa tête entre ses mains quelques instants, faisant entrer son cerveau reptilien dans une profonde réflexion stratégique, tout en massant sa mâchoire encore endolorie. La soirée était terminée, mais tous ses muscles bouillonnaient encore. Il entreprit alors de changer d'endroit, ce qui l'amena par le plus grand des hasards à croiser le guerrier celte installé dans une loge adjacente. Ce dernier revisionnait attentivement les images de leur combat, l'air légèrement préoccupé, tout en secouant le fond d'une canette de bière à moitié bue. Randall se glissa doucement derrière son dos, et attendit que le plus gros de l'action soit passé à l'écran pour prendre la parole, lui saisissant le t-shirt avec force pour attirer son attention.

- T'as des explications à ça, peut-être ?

- Pas la peine d'me chercher des noises, mon pote. C'était pas inscrit non plus dans mon script, et j'vois pas pourquoi ça le serait. Probablement ma blessure de tout à l'heure, l'avait pas vue venir, celle-là.

Accompagnant son explication, Stephen tira son t-shirt pour laisser bien visible un hématome naissant sur sa peau immaculée au niveau de son épaule. Randall lâcha alors sa prise.

- Ouais bah en attendant, ma mâchoire te dira des nouvelles de ton foutu _Brogue Kick_, rajouta la Vipère en pointant la ligne de sa mâchoire légèrement rougie.

- 'tait pas la peine de me mettre un _RKO_ juste après, mon pote.

- T'en veux un autre ?

L'irlandais soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le coin d'une table posée juste derrière, posant la canette d'alcool a côté de lui.

- Pas trop ma faute si Jericho s'est baissé a c'moment-là, hein.

- Ça t'arrive de réfléchir ? A cause de cet incident, les _bookers_ vont nous gâcher la fête en nous mettant avec les deux autres dans un _Fatal 4 Way_.

- T'aurais préféré m'affronter seul, Randy ?

- Ouais. Juste toi et moi, dans ce ring, la fureur dans la peau. La Vipère contre le Grand Blanc, pour le titre. Et je t'aurais martelé de _RKO_ jusqu'à ce que tu me le cèdes, depuis le temps que je l'attends.

- Rêve toujours, mon pote !

A son tour, Randall prit place sur un coin de la table, et les deux hommes patientèrent quelques instant, le temps que les bruits provenant de l'écran s'évanouissent et que seule l'ambiance sonore du_ backstage_ ne viennent nuancer le silence qui s'installait peu a peu dans la loge a la porte entrouverte.

Le cerveau du Prédateur marchait à plein régime. Il avait une folle envie de lui faire payer, mais pas de la même façon qu'il lui avait asséné ce _RKO_ tout à l'heure. Tel un serpent vicieux préparant son attaque, ses yeux se plissèrent, et un sourire dangereux se dessina rapidement sur ses lèvres après un court moment d'attente. Il tenait sa proie. Il commença alors a exécuter son plan machiavélique, encore à chaud après cette défaite cuisante qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier.

- Entends-tu ces voix, Stephen ?

- Des voix ? Quelles voix, mon pote ?

Randall tendit alors légèrement son oreille, comme pour écouter quelque chose venant d'ailleurs. Stephen tourna lentement sa tête, le regardant d'un air à peine surpris.

- Des voix… Je les entends…

- T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui… Ces voix… Qui résonnent dans ma tête…

Très sérieux, il descendit lentement de la table et fit quelques pas vers la porte, comme pour suivre ce qu'il venait d'entendre, continuant à parler seul d'une voix chuchotante. Perplexe, son partenaire le suivit des yeux, essayant de comprendre, hésitant à le savoir parti dans son _gimmick_ ou alors sérieusement ébranlé par le _Brogue Kick_ d'il y a une dizaine de minutes.

- Ce sont les tiennes… Elles m'appellent… Elles me disent… Viens… Prends ta revanche…

- Eh bah… J'sais pas si c'est le _Brogue Kick_ d'tout à l'heure qui t'met dans cet état, mais faut te calmer, là…

La Vipère arrêta brusquement sa marche, et se retourna aussi vite que lorsqu'il se prépare à effectuer un _RKO_, arrachant un sursaut au Grand Blanc. On pouvait lire dans son regard une envie démente parfaitement jouée de se jeter sur une proie désignée, imaginaire.

- Allez, ça va, j't'en veux pas plus, c'était qu'un incident après tout, mon pote… Et puis, j'croyais que t'aimais bien les _Fatal 4 Way_, c'est pas plus mal ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'inquiéter pour mon titre, haha… tenta ce dernier pour calmer l'attitude inquiétante de son ami.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour l'arrêter dans son délire. Il s'approcha d'une démarche serpentine, installant une tension dérangeante au fur et à mesure qu'il raccourcissait la distance. Et ça, Stephen pouvait se douter de ce que cela signifiait.

- A-Arrête, mon pote, c'est pas à l'abri des regards ici… murmura-t-il en reculant légèrement le long de la table, renversant par inadvertance le reste de boisson alcoolisée à terre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Stephen… rassura Randall, continuant de le fixer profondément.

- Randy, sérieux…

- Lorsque tu sentiras la morsure de la vipère… Tu oublieras… Et tu comprendras… Qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer le Prédateur… susurra ce dernier, se mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure.

Le guerrier blanc n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son partenaire, il pouvait sentir toute l'adrénaline et l'énergie émanant de sa musculature finement dessinée, qui allait d'un moment à l'autre libérer toute sa fureur imprévisible. Ce qu'il fit en se penchant brusquement sur lui, le clouant sur le dos le long de la table, a sa merci. Et malgré qu'il puisse aisément se dégager de sa prise, Stephen ne s'y résolut pourtant pas. Tout son corps était soudainement agité de frissons, et son épaule redevenait douloureuse.

- Pas sans conséquences…

- Oh…

Il tressailla brusquement lorsque les mains puissantes de ce dernier saisirent ses poignets pour s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait plus s'enfuir. Les regards des deux hommes plongèrent intensément l'un dans l'autre, mais le sourire qui s'était à nouveau dessiné sur le visage de la Vipère n'avait rien de rassurant. La passion et la violence qui caractérisait d'ordinaire le guerrier celte s'étaient inclinées face au charisme dominant du Prédateur. Les yeux bleu-gris de Stephen regardèrent discrètement l'entrouverture de la porte pouvant à tout moment s'ouvrir par inadvertance, un tremblement de stress hérissa alors le moindre poil de sa crinière rousse quand il sentit les dents de Randall mordre son cou, non loin de sa contusion.

- J'entends ta voix… ton accent, distinctement… Je sais que tu n'attendais que ce moment…

- …

- Ce _Brogue Kick _était une invitation, mais un _RKO_ en retour n'a pas suffi à te satisfaire…

La voix de Randall, douce, insinuante, le pénétrait jusqu'aux fibres les plus intimes de son être. Malgré que Stephen soit convaincu que Randall soit en plein délire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y contribuer un peu. Mais le danger d'être surpris était imminent, bien que cela soit une autre forme de danger, peut-être même aussi intense qu'un _Hell In The Cell. _Le Grand Blanc releva le défi, le laissant glisser ses mains le long de son poitrail diaphane jusqu'à atteindre les lignes bien marquées de sa taille. Les souvenirs de leur précédente entrevue du même genre affluait en lui avec un tel pouvoir que la sueur perlait a son font. Ses muscles étaient tendus, et son bassin s'éleva à peine au-dessus de la surface plane de la table, marquant un désir incertain, lui-même fut surpris de ce mouvement quelque peu traitre qu'il s'efforça immédiatement de dissimuler.

Mais ce détail n'échappa a la Vipère qui, profitant de cela, lui entoura les hanches d'un de ses bras et effleura l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec la paume de son autre main. La température ambiante commençait à grimper, mais le guerrier celte savait que tout cela devrait ne pas aller plus loin, prêt à réagir au moindre dérapage en joignant ses mains désormais libres. Ne le quittant toujours pas de ses yeux de vipère, Randall plaça ses pouces sous le boxer de Stephen et l'abaissa légèrement, laissant entrapercevoir l'extrémité de son membre tendu par l'excitation. Tel un prédateur jouant avec sa proie, il laissa la tension monter chez son partenaire avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son bas-ventre, lui arrachant un gémissement profond. De l'autre côté du couloir, des pas bien distinct se rapprochaient, et ce fut le moment que Stephen choisit pour se redresser et lui décocher un _Irish Hammer_ dans la tempe avant qu'il ne puisse passer aux choses sérieuses, l'assommant pour un moment, plié en deux sur la chaise qui avait amorti sa chute.

Comme le Grand Blanc le sentait, le visage confiant de Josh Matthew ne tarda pas à passer l'ouverture de la porte, un micro et des dossiers a la main. Stephen poussa la chaise où était assis Randall vers la table, veillant à le faire paraitre dans une position plutôt naturelle pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, puis fit face à Josh de toute sa hauteur. Heureusement, ce dernier n'était pas décidé à passer le pas de la porte.

- Est-ce que Orton est là ? On demande une interview dans cinq minutes.

- Oh, l'est juste en train de réfléchir. On se remet du match et on revoit nos scripts, va y'avoir du changement, on s'prépare, expliqua le guerrier pâle avec un grand sourire quelque peu forcé.

- Oui, je comprends… Enfin, bon courage !

- Merci, mon pote, termina Stephen en assenant une tape amicale mais puissante sur l'épaule du commentateur, qui s'éloigna en souriant nerveusement comme d'habitude.

Puis il referma précipitamment la porte, laissant le temps a Randall de se remettre de son inconscience feinte.

- … tu pouvais pas y aller plus fort, franchement ?

- C'tait ça ou on pouvait nous voir, hein. Je sais pas c'que t'as déliré, mais…

La Vipère se dressa et lui fit face. Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement d'un regard agacé, avant qu'un sourire amusé ne passe sur le visage de Randall.

- C'est ça que j'aime bien, chez toi.

- Mmh ?

Le Grand Blanc se détendit légèrement, attendant que son interlocuteur termine.

- On te laisse être perçu comme un barbare passionné au tempérament de feu… mais tu as en toi une certaine naïveté.

- Pardon ?

- C'était pour te provoquer un peu, ces « voix ». Je jouais juste encore mon _gimmick_. La seule chose que j'ai entendu, c'était tes gémissements rauques, ta respiration haletante, attendant que j'aille un peu plus loin… Et le Prédateur que je suis aime ça, conclu-t-il en passant longuement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Confus, l'Irlandais passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, et attendit que son partenaire ait passé la porte pour pousser un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

**- Go review or get lost ! –**

N'hésitez pas réagir en bien ou en mal !

J'ai hâte de mettre mes prochains OS ~


End file.
